Through The Night (Part One)
by zuka4one
Summary: Deals with Sex between lions, specifically Simba and Kiara. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!


Through The Night:

A Lion King Story

Simba sniffed the air, and realized it was the scent of a lionness in heat, probably her first or second, at the most. He smiled. It was his duty as King to mate them all. He crept closer and nudged the sensitive opening of one of his lioness and slowly licked her from her tail to her base. He licked her again, and gently, tenderly moved over her, resting his jaw against her head, purring loudly.

Kiara sensed heavy weight on her, and flipped onto her side, her eyes staring into her father King Simba's golden orbes, shocked, and surprised, her eyes widening as she twisted from underneath him, and stood on all four paws breathing softly.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked, surprised at her father's actions and eagerness for him to continue.

"Kiara! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" Simba said to his daughter as she looked at him and giggled.

"Daddy, its okay, please help me, there is no other lion in the Pridelands whom I can mate with, Mom doesnt have to know" Kiara told her daddy, and the lion she loved to the point that it was wrong.

"Kiara honey, I cant mate with you, its wrong, but if you want it I will" Simba told his daughter as she nodded, rubbing up against him, and pushing the nape of her neck against the hardness of his teeth. Simba paused for a moment then nipped his daughter's folds of skin, then licked her, from her nape all the way to the underside of her belly.

"Oh Dad, that feels wonderful" Kiara sighed, as she rolled over and spread her legs revealing to him her precious jewl of her yoni, pink and ivory.

"It does doesnt it?" Simba asked, as he bent his head and began licking his daughter in earnst, feeling her forepaws wrap around his head, holding him to her yoni, as he licked her and licked her until he had her squirming and moaning in extascy.

"Simba" Kiara purred, loving the feel of her king's tongue on her muff eating her until she couldn't stand no more.

Simba licked her from her yoni to her breasts in one move then licked her muzzle, his tongue sliding her mouth prodding for entry, just as she opened her mouth her tongue meeting his, as they made love to each other, Simba grunting as he dry humped his prick against her yoni not entering her yet. Kira twisted out from beneath her father and tackled him to the ground, her rump resting against his muzzle, just as she eyed his cock oozing pre cum.

Simba licked her rump, his tongue stretching to suckle her yoni, just as she slid her mouth around his lionhood, sucking and licking his meat into her mouth, urging him on his suckling of her 'little lioness.' She gave a moan of pleasure just as he jerked his cock into her mouth, with a moan of his own.

"Oh Kiara!" Simba rumbled deep in his throat, as he wrapped his forepaws around her back end, licking and kissing her pretty little yoni. They continued licking one another until they could preced no more.

Simba rumbled deep in his throat, just as his daughter turned around and stood, laying her upper body across his upper body, so that they lay muzzle to muzzle, gazing into each other's eyes with love, more then father and daughter love, but a lion and lioness mating love. Simba moved until his prick was at his lovely daughter's yoni, and he slide in, his barbs tickling her sensitive insides as he moved back and forth inside her making her moan and cry out with the simple pleasure of her father mating her, loving her the way a lion was supose to love a lionness.

"Oh Simba! More" Kiara purred as she spread her hindlegs apart as he rammed her his dick shoving back and forth in and out in her yoni, soaked with her daddy King's pre cum. His claws reached out to rake through the fur covering her belly, as he humped his dick into her yoni as she moaned her love for him, her forepaws wrapping around his head, holding his muzzle to hers so she could kiss him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Their tongues battled wildly, as Kiara pushed back at her daddy, her king, as he humped her for all he was worth, their moans getting louder and louder to rumble across the night sky. Simba wrapped his huge forepaws around his daughter as she wrapped her forepaws around his neck, the two of them holding one another close as they loved, Simba screwing her jewl until she cried out with the pleasure of it. Kiara licked Simba's neck nipping his skin, and licked along his face to his ears, purring as he loved her.

"Your so tight baby girl, Daddy loves your sweet tasting scent" Simba moaned into Kiara's mouth, his tongue scraping against her teeth. Kiara moaned as she rubbed up against him, her warm tight yoni milking him as she pushed back at him, holding his head to hers, her muzzle bumping against his.

"Harder Daddy! Harder" Kiara moaned, breathing in Simba's scent as he humped her rump, pushing her body into the ground. Kiara flipped onto her stomach, moving her tail sideways and lifted up her back end so Simba could screw her tailhole more deeply.

"Oh baby, baby girl, Daddy loves you, your scent, your sweet yoni, so good. I love you" Simba moaned, locking his hind legs in a scissor lock pushing Kiara's hunches into the ground, both their cries echoing across the dark night sky, and over the savannnah.

"I love you Simba, my king" Kiara whispered, as she draped a paw around his neck, hugging him as she pushed back at him, urging his orgasm on. Simba felt himself tighten and then he released his sperm into his daughter young womb. Simba licked the back of her ears affectionately, and rested his head on top of hers, nipping and licking the soft folds of her neck.

Kiara licked her father's muzzle and then laid her head back down to the ground, as her daddy's paws tighten around her, holding her close to him, his cum dripping and leaking out of her yoni.

Together, father and daughter slept, as the night of the savannah echoed calls across the sky.


End file.
